


Bed All Day

by lovingliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but only a little bit) - Freeform, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Riding, Rimming, So there you go, Threesome - M/M/M, anyway zayn and louis 69, takes place in 2013 I guess??, technically not... but im just gonna tag it that, then louis rides liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingliam/pseuds/lovingliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam guessed there were worse ways to spend an afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed All Day

Liam was sat nervously in his chair watching the scene unfold in front of him. He didn’t remember when, but somehow Zayn and Louis had moved to the bed, kissing each other unhurriedly as Liam and Harry were left to watch from the sidelines.

Here’s how it started: basically, Zayn wanted to fuck Louis, as did Liam. To their surprise, Louis returned this sentiment, and had actually been so fucking eager about it that he’d gone through the trouble to set up a time for their “not- threesome”. He’d even kindly invited Harry to watch, as Liam guessed was customary of the fiance to do.

And now the time was here. Zayn was going first, leaving Liam to wait (not so patiently) for his turn as he watched the two objects of his fantasies go at it right in front of him.

I mean. There were worse ways to spend an afternoon, he guessed.

Louis whispered something in Zayn’s ear and Zayn responded by nodding vigorously, breaking away from Louis to remove his trousers and pants. He laid back on the bed and watched as Louis did the same.

Louis was taking his time, though. He stood up and slowly ran his hands up his thighs, pausing briefly to palm himself. Liam was thoroughly entranced, looking from Louis’ crotch to his face where Louis’ eyes were hooded, and then Liam got it. This was turning Louis on, them all watching him undress, and God, Liam had to press the heel of his hand on his jeans just to relieve some of the pressure.

When Louis removed his boxers, Liam heard a sharp intake of breath from his right. The boy turned and saw just how enthralled Harry was with this. His eyes were burning a hole in Louis’ torso, and Liam raised his eyebrows upon seeing Harry’s hand slowly stroking his cock, which at some point he must’ve taken out of his jeans.

Liam didn’t think he could touch himself, not with Harry here. it appeared that Harry didn’t have the same problem with him. 

Feeling like he’d probably spent enough time watching his friend jack off, Liam turned back to look at the bed where he was greeted by the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Zayn was laying on his back, his head up by the pillows of the hotel bed. Louis was over him but facing the opposite way, straddling Zayn’s head. Liam watched in awe as Zayn’s face disappeared in Louis’ arse, and he heard Louis gasp loudly before moving his mouth down over Zayn’s dick.

And, well, Liam was probably going to pass out. Zayn moved his arms up around Louis’ thighs, getting a nice grip on them as he continued to eat Louis out. Meanwhile, Zayn’s hips were bucking up into Louis’ mouth as the older boy moved his hands to grab at Zayn’s slim hips. Louis’ eyes were shut, the pleasure written all over his face even with a mouth full of cock. Louis kept thrusting his hips back onto Zayn’s face, and Zayn clearly loved every second of it, eagerly pushing his face deep between Louis’ cheeks.

Liam could hear Harry moaning as he tugged at his cock furiously. Liam was rock hard in his jeans, but he couldn’t even consider getting off right now; not before his turn with Louis. Still, the beautiful sight in front of Liam was almost too much, and he let out a quiet whine in frustration of not being able to get a hand on himself.

Suddenly, Zayn started thrusting erratically, probably choking Louis on his cock at least a little bit, not that Louis seemed to mind. Louis continued to blow Zayn like his life depended on it, quickly bobbing up and down on his dick. Zayn moved an arm from where it was wrapped around Louis’ hip to grab at the back of his head and push him down, all the way down on his cock. The younger boy thrust up and Louis made a strangled noise as Zayn came in his mouth.

Immediately, Zayn’s hips came crashing back down on the bed, and he took a break from eating Louis’ ass to catch his breath. Louis pulled off Zayn’s cock, redfaced and breathing heavily.

“Lou? Are you al-”

“‘m fine, Haz.” Louis responded quickly, sounding pretty winded. He turned to face Harry and Liam could see the tears streaming down Louis’ face, how glassy his eyes were and how red his mouth was.

Liam’s cock jerked almost violently in his jeans. God, Louis always looked good, obviously, just now… he looked beyond beautiful and he hadn’t even come yet. Liam gripped at his cock in his jeans before letting go, huffing out a sigh.

Louis tapped a finger gently on Zayn’s hip, and that seemed the cue to start up again, because Zayn buried his face within Louis’ cheeks once again and started tonguing at him in a way that can only be described as ravenous.

Louis keened loudly, his hands struggling to find something to hold onto before grabbing onto the pillows, his head falling between his shoulders as he rode Zayn’s face. 

From this position, Liam could see the entire front of Louis’ body. He watched as Louis’ ab muscles repeatedly clenched and unclenched, and how his cock (which looked painfully hard at this point) bobbed with each thrust forward and back. Louis threw his head back, his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth open, little breaths escaping his lips. He was the most incredible thing Liam had ever seen.

Just then, Louis moved to try and get a hand on his cock, but Zayn caught his wrist before he could make contact. Zayn pressed Louis’ wrist onto the small of his back, and then splayed his other hand across the width of Louis’ hip and gripped tight. Zayn kept Louis in that position as he continued to abuse his hole, licking and nipping at it with vigor.

“Gah! I- I’m so…” Louis’ eyes flew open and he looked almost pained. “Please, I need to-”

Harry suddenly stopped stroking himself and brought his chair closer to the bed, reaching his hand out towards Louis’ where it was gripping the pillow. Louis let go of the pillow to hold Harry’s hand, their fingers intertwining.

Louis was still staring straight ahead, his hips gyrating at an almost manic pace as Zayn tirelessly kept working on his arse.

“Oh…oh- I’m… Fuck! I’m-” And then Louis was coming, untouched with a loud yell as thick stripes painted his chest and dripped down towards Zayn’s torso. Louis collapsed on top of Zayn, still holding Harry’s hand and shaking slightly.

Harry was the first to let go, sitting back in his chair as Zayn pushed Louis’ body off of him. Louis weakly rolled to the side as Zayn stood up, drops of Louis’ come still resting on his torso. To Liam’s surprise, Zayn looked directly at him, a small smile on his face as he nodded toward where Louis was lying.

“Wait, so… me now?” Liam asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Zayn nodded, his smile widening slightly. 

“Okay!” Liam said as he got up, probably with too much enthusiasm. He heard Harry snicker and Zayn’s expression softened fondly as he took Liam’s seat.

It took Liam a second to realize he was still fully clothed. After just standing for a second, Liam made quick work of taking off his shirt, trousers, and socks. As he went to take off his pants, Liam looked up and noticed Louis was staring at him. He’d raised his head from where he was lying on the mattress and his eyes were now roving all over Liam’s muscular torso. They came to rest on Liam’s face, and if Louis was surprised that the other boy had caught him checking him out, he didn’t let it show. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Louis’ expression unreadable. Not breaking eye contact, Liam put his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, lowering them just a little bit, teasing. Louis’ eyes flashed, and his tongue went around his mouth, slowly wetting his lips. 

Liam took off his pants completely, still staring at Louis. Louis’ eyes widened upon seeing Liam’s cock, and the latter felt a swell of pride. They’d all seen each other naked before, of course, but not hard (well, not until today, at least). Liam was happy to know he was bigger than Harry, even if by only a bit, and Louis seemed to like what he saw.

“Oi, come on, then.” The Doncaster boy said quietly, a small smirk playing at his lips. He gestured at the mattress with his head, and Liam slowly sank down onto the space next to him.

It was then that Liam realized he was nervous. There was a part of him that was worried about what would happen to them after this. Louis was a close friend of his- his best friend in the band not counting Zayn- and if this somehow ruined that closeness… well, Liam didn’t know what he’d do. He wanted to be Louis’ friend, first and always.

“You sure about this?” Louis asked, voice barely above a whisper. Liam thought it was ridiculous that he was even considering backing out; after all, he just watched Zayn and Louis 69 and they didn’t seem to have issues with each other now. But their dynamic was different, Liam knew that. He didn’t know why their friendship was different than his and Louis’ but it just was.

“We’ll be alright, yeah?” Liam whispered, looking up at Louis’ face. As every so often happened, he was stunned by the intense blue of Louis’ eyes, and was having trouble meeting his gaze.

Louis laughed quietly. “Of course, mate. Everything’ll be fine.” 

Liam smiled at him, both pairs of eyes dancing with a little mirth. Liam felt a swell of confidence at hearing Louis’ words, and he couldn’t stop himself from saying what he said next.

“Good, because I’ve wanted to fuck you for a while.”

Louis made a slight choking sound that somehow turned into a surprised laugh. His eyes crinkled up a bit before he laid back on his stomach, his round, perfect arse on full display. Liam rested a hand on on one of his plump cheeks, looking up to where Louis was resting his head on a pillow. The older boy gestured back where Liam’s hand was. “Yeah? Get to it then.”

Liam hesitated for only a moment before, without warning, pushing two fingers inside Louis.

“Oh-!” Was all Louis could say before gripping the pillow with his hands once again, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth opening. Harry and Zayn practically jumped a mile, clearly surprised at how quickly Liam was getting into this after the time spent not doing anything.

Liam curved his fingers inside that wonderful arse, loving the way Louis’ body tensed when he did. Liam loved that he didn’t need lube for this; he could still feel Zayn’s saliva in and around where he was opening Louis’ hole.

Liam added another finger after less than a minute, inserting it in Louis’ ass as the other boy keened and tried to fuck himself on Liam’s hand. Liam searched inside Louis, trying to find that one spot that he knew would drive the other boy insane.

“Gah- yes! Yes!” Louis exclaimed suddenly, nodding and rocking back on Liam’s fingers. Liam curved his fingers again, hitting the same spot, and Louis whimpered brokenly.

As much as Liam wanted to fuck Louis, he loved drawing this part of it out. Liam was quite good at fingering, if he said so himself, and he relished in being able to make someone unravel just using his hand.

Liam’s digits were moving quickly now, scissoring and stretching Louis while managing to hit his prostate nearly every time. Liam took in Louis’ needy sounds, feeling almost drunk with it, completely lost in the fact that he could make him feel this good.

“Li- Liam!” Louis shouted and Liam focused on his face, on his flushed sweaty cheeks and the way Louis’ eyes were flitting back and forth wildly. “Stop. I need you to fuck me.” Louis said with a surprising amount of authority.

Liam closed his eyes and nodded, removing his fingers from inside of Louis and moving his hands to feel the globes of his arse. It’s just… Liam had waited a long time for this and fuck if he wasn’t going to have a good grope, too. This is the arse that had fuelled his fantasies for quite a while, after all.

Louis sighed as Liam kept massaging his arse, just touching the golden skin with his hands, really kneading the flesh every so often. Finally, Liam let go and was about to move when Louis lifted his head up.

“Wait,” Liam paused, eyes trained on Louis’ face. There was a glint in Louis’ eyes and a hint of a smile on his lips. “I wanna ride you.”

There were three simultaneous groans and Liam turned to look at where Zayn and Harry were beside the bed. They were a good distance from each other, but both had their cocks out and were evenly stroking them. Also Louis’ dried come was still covering some of Zayn’s stomach, which was really hot, but. Liam was having trouble registering what Louis had just said.

“Um, okay.” Liam said, moving to lay back on the bed, and frowned when Louis stayed where he was. Louis was shifting his eyes a bit, his smile gone as he looked down.

“What?” Liam asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Louis’ somewhat nervous and dejected expression.

“I just- do you not want me to?” Louis asked softly, lips twitching. Liam’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No. I mean, yes. Like… you just caught me off guard, is all.” Liam said, laughing a bit. Louis looked up at him, his eyes resting on Liam’s face. “Of course I want you to. I want you to so much… I just never thought you’d want to, I guess.” Liam blushed slightly.

Louis’ lips turned up in a smile which Liam quickly returned, both their eyes glittering a bit. “Oh, aren’t we just so cute?” Louis joked, rolling his eyes and letting out a giggle. Liam felt like his heart was on the brink of bursting. “Just two old saps gearing up for a roll in the hay.”

Liam laughed out loud at that, turning his head away from Louis and shaking his head. “I guess that’s one way of putting it.”

They both just laid there for a second before Liam heard a sort of spitting sound and, before he could even react, Louis’ hand was on his cock.

Liam moaned at his touch, this being the first real contact his cock had seen since this all started. Louis stroked him twice, three times before getting up and moving to straddle him.

Liam placed his hands on Louis’ hips, looking up at where Louis wasn’t doing anything, just looking down at Liam and breathing heavily.

After a few seconds, Louis lined himself up with Liam’s dick and sank down.

God, Liam was still having trouble believing this was actually happening. He was inside Louis. Liam couldn’t count the number of times he’d imagined this happening, how many wank sessions he’d had years ago thinking about Louis’ perfect arse in those sinfully tight pants, imagining Louis’ pretty mouth stretched around his dick, imagining fucking wrecking him.

But now Louis was the one in control, and Liam stared up at him. Louis kept his gaze locked with Liam’s as he rose up before quickly sinking back down.

The two boys both moaned at the feeling, and Liam immediately knew he wasn’t going to last long. There was no way, not after waiting this long for this and actually seeing Louis sitting on his cock, about to ride him into oblivion.

Before Louis could move again, Liam gripped his hips tighter and thrust up, hitting his prostate again. Louis cried out before sinking down and moving his hips, gyrating on Liam’s cock.

They built up a sort of rhythm, Louis thrusting down while Liam thrust up, and all that could be heard in the room were Louis’ soft whimpers and Liam’s grunts as he fucked into Louis’ sweet heat.

Louis rolled his hips, licking around his mouth as he began to grind harshly.

Liam’s head fell back onto the pillow. “Fuck!” He exclaimed as he started fucking back up into Louis faster, determined to get Louis to come before him.

There was a weight on Liam’s chest, and when he opened his eyes Louis was there, leaning in to kiss him. Liam let him, moving his lips over Louis’ smaller ones as Louis continued to fuck himself on Liam’s dick.

Liam splayed his hands over the entire width of Louis’ hips and pushed him down slightly, just enough that Louis’ cock brushed Liam’s abdomen.

Louis groaned at that and thrust down, rubbing himself on Liam’s stomach. It probably wasn’t the most comfortable angle, but Louis didn’t seem to care as he kept doing it, kept grinding back on Liam’s dick and forward on his stomach.

Louis gripped Liam’s shoulders as he laid an arm across Louis’ slim waist, urging him forward and then Louis was crying out as he came again, his semen landing mostly on Liam’s chest as he clenched around his dick.

And god, god, it felt so fucking good. Liam closed his eyes as he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening, until it snapped and suddenly he was coming too, waves of pleasure flooding through him as he filled Louis’ ass.

His orgasm seemed to last a while, and Liam couldn’t do anything but hold Louis as his thighs trembled and he yelled, letting out a shaky breath once it was finally over.

Liam and Louis laid there for a bit, both basking in their afterglow and trying to catch their breath when a laugh came from Liam’s left.

They both turned to where Zayn was holding his phone and smiling. There was still dried come on his stomach, and now even more on the front of his pants, but he didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
